Dark Wolf
by PureTorture97
Summary: Doctor Who/Firefly/Riddick AU Crossover. First fiction. Cahya is Rose Tyler's little sister. Rose has found her true mate, and Cahya will do anything to keep her sister happy. Doing so puts the final pieces into place for Cahya to meet her true mate. With a few stops first.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a young girl who met a madman in a box. When the man offered the girl her dreams she ran away with him, and he showed her the stars.

The girl's name Rose Tyler, the man's name The Doctor. Together they saved planets, saw the stars, and fell in love. But with all of this happiness sadness must be in there somewhere.

For all that she gained being with The Doctor, Rose lost her mother, and me her adoptive sister.

This story is about me Cahya Lupe Tyler. The less well known of the Tyler pack.

My mother was a friend of Jackie Tyler's a lifetime ago. But when she fell pregnant she panicked. Nine months later, an infant was left on the doorstep of a certain council estate flat. Along with a letter, which read:

 _Jackie love,_

 _I know that you will take care of my little girl. Better than I ever could in fact. Her name is Cahya Lupe, my light in the darkness. I cannot taint that light, so I am entrusting her to you. You have always been so much stronger than me, so I am begging you please be just a little stronger and love my baby._

 _Yours Eternally,_

 _Evelyn_

Needless to say Jackie Tyler found herself with a new born and a two year old to look after.

Which brings us to the events that landed me where I am now...


	2. Chapter 2

The Battle of Canary Wharf...the fall of Torchwood One.

My first and last trip on the TARDIS.

The last time I will ever see my family.

To say that day was the worst day in my life is not an exaggeration...When the ghosts came the world panicked, I tried to call my sister...with no luck.

When Rose came home, mum was beyond excited because she would fianlly get to show her "Grandfather"... Rose just looked at me and then back at mum and calmly said that he had died awhile back...but mum was certain it was him.

This spurred Rose and The Doctor into action running to the TARDIS with mum and I in tow...

Being in the Consol Room, was so much more magnificent than Rose described it. This is the second time I've been in here and it still takes my breath away.

She hums at me while The Doctor moves her, while Rose helps him set up his experiment, and while mum tries to convince Rose to come home...agian.

The humming is calming and almost apologetic, trying to figure out what the humming meant I was to focused to hear the doors close, The Doctor start rambling to Rose, and the TARDIS take flight...that is until I hear mum say "If we end up on Mars, I'll kill you."

Before I could start laughing the TARDIS landed and I was laying flat on my back in shock.

Rose came over to help me up and with her signature tongue touched grin she popped off a casual "I did warn you"

She then turned to argue with The Doctor about being stupid and people having guns...before the conversation could get to heated though he was out the door, soon followed by mum.

Rose just sighed and shook her head. "Well now we're in for it"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" oh how I wish that I could take back that sentence

She had just smiled at me and asked me to stay and guard the TARDIS until she or The Doctor returned and slipped out the door after seeing my brief nod.

I couldn't tell you how much time had passed before Rose returned, all I can remeber is the look of pain on her face when she told me to follow her.

Cybermen and Daleks everwhere I looked...death and choas everywhere.

But then I saw Mickey and Mum, flying at them for a hug. I thought that I would never see him again, he was the big brother I never had...as I hugged mum I noticed the man standing next to her.

It couldn't be, could it? Pete Tyler? But he died years ago didn't he...but then I remember what Rose said about the parallel world, the one where she was a dog, I didn't exsist, and Pete Tyler was still alive.

Mum then starting yelling that she had 20 years without Pete and she wasn't going to leave her daughter. Only for Rose to convince her to leave and just as Rose walked up to me with a jumper everyone vanished.

Well not everyone because when I turned around The Doctor was still standing there. He looked so broken at the dissapearance of my sister, and I didn't know what to say. My whole family had just vanished before my eyes. Sighing I steeled myself to do what needed to be done to save the world. It's what Rose would have done so it's what I'm going to do.

As The Doctor set about flipping switches and pressing buttons Rose reappeared telling him she wasn't going anywhere.

I knew Rose was going to try and convice me to go with mum, but something was telling me I had to stay. So when she turned to me and opened her mouth I had interrupted her by saying " I'm not going anywhere, you're going to need my help."

She must have read the stubbornness in my voice because she slowly nodded and went back to helping The Doctor. I knew from earlier that I wouldn't be effected by the suction, because I remember The Doctor telling mum it's "the first time she's looked normal in all her life."

Suddenly Rose and The Doctor raced to the empty wall, forced the levers into the on position and held on to the their clamps.

I couldn't stop the smile from overtaking my face as I watched Daleks and Cybermen alike fly into The Void. And then one hit Rose's lever and it started to come offline.

A million thoughts had raced through my head in an instant. My decision made I had made my way to Rose's lever, knowing that I couldn't let her fix it something could happen to her. Reaching the lever I shifted it back into the on position, after smiling triumphantly at Rose I started to move away.

But I moved in the wrong direction, I moved just close enough to the suction to be hit by a flying Dalek and pulled into The Void.

My last thoughts were of the terror in my sister's voice, and the pain now radiating throughout my body.


	3. Chapter 3

Roses's P.O.V.

My beautiful baby sister, she's gone.

The blank white wall standing infront of me is taunting me, laughing at me. My whole world was just ripped apart and nothing is here to show for it.

If she hadn't of fixed my lever I would be in her place. 18 years old, and her life is now gone. My mother and my sister lost in the same day to the stupidity of people who play with things that they do not understand.

At least I know mum will be happy, but how do I tell her...I can't even tell her.

This is the thought that breaks through my shocked mind, causing my knees to give out, I would have hit the floor had The Doctor not caught me. Sobs wrack my body as he carries me to the TARDIS.

I know he's trying to talk to me but I can't hear him over the roaring in my head.

The Void has my beautiful baby sister. I'll never get to gossip with her again, never teach her anything new. I'll never get to braid her long black hair for her, I'll never see her fall in love...

My mind is wracked with despair, and my body is numb.

When the Doctor tells me that he's found a way to contact mum I was excited and frightened. What do I...How do I, tell her about Cahya.

Seeing mum happy is a weight off of my shoulders but I have to ruin it. When she asks about Cahya I tell her tearfully that she saved my life, but fell into the Void. Just before the transmission is cut off I see sobs wrack her body and Pete cradling her in his arms.

Sobbing myself I turn into the Doctor and just as he wraps his arms around me in a protective hug and relaxes a woman wearing a wedding dress appears.

Author's Note

I own Cahya only. The other Characters do not belong to me.

This is where I break from Doctor Who. I might write more about the Doctors adventures with Rose... we'll see.

It will depend on how well recieved this story is...among other things..


	4. Chapter 4

Cahya's P.O.V.

Darkness.

It's everywhere.

There is no light, no sound, no pain...I know that I am supposed to be in pain right now but I can't feel my body. I can't tell if, when I concentrate on wiggling my toes, they move.

Sensation no longer exsists it is surreal.

I feel trapped in my own mind. I can't speak, I can't even tell if my eyes are open or closed.

Mum and Rose...Rose and Mum... my thoughts are focused on them.

Is mum okay, will she be happy with the parallel Pete, will he treat her well. I think so, otherwise Rose would never have encouraged her to go with him.

Rose, she'll hate herself. I know she will. She'll torture herself thinking of what was and what will never be. I wish I could tell her not to worry about me. She has The Doctor he loves her and she loves him hopefully they will find comfort in each other.

As my thoughts drift from one thing to another I notice something. Its like there's a golden light forming infront of me. Slowly growing, slowing taking shape. After what seems like ages (but most likely isn't) a figure is...standing? floating? in front of me.

It's Rose...

But that's not possible. She can't be hear. As I begin to panic, Rose? opens her mouth and says in an eerily duel toned voice "I am the Bad Wolf. Rose Tyler is a part of me. We forsaw this and declared your story unfinished. I have a proposition for you child. Will you hear it?"

As one part of my brain notes the name Bad Wolf, and connects all of the gragraffiti, signs, etc. As well as the irony that Rose and I have always called us the Tyler Pack.

The other side of my brain tells me to hear her out. If she really is my sister, even part of her, I know she would never hurt me. With that I nod.

Giving me a soft smile Bad Wolf begins again " You have chosen wisely to trust me. The Dark Wolf has two paths she can take. One keeps her in the Relam of Darkness, The Howling, The Void. The other sets her on a journey to meet her true mate."

Dark Wolf? True Mate?

She continues on "If she chooses the first I will leave and she will be alone for eternity. If she chooses the second she will first travel to one parallel universe, enter into The Void again, before passing into another. In this second universe she will meet her mate."

"Why are you telling me this? Giving me this choice?"

"You have given The last Time Lord his true mate, Rose Tyler. I am simply returing the favor."

Then it hit me "You're what happened when we pulled up that hatch in the T.A.R.D.I.S. for Rose."

"Yes I am. I am the human child Rose Tyler, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. for a single moment we were united for a single purpose. To save our doctor. We saw all that was, all that is, and all that ever will be. We saw your fall, caused by your love of Rose and the want for her to find happiness. That is why I am here."

I start thinking over what she has told me, but before I get to far she interrupts "Before you decide know this. Your journey will be hard and taxing. You will make many allies, and make a few enemies. But you will not see me again until it's time for you to move to the universe of your mate, after that my job is finished. Your family is lost to you."

With this in mind I think about what she said. My choices are stay here for eternity, or go on a crazy journey to find the love of my life. It's funny Rose is giving me this option and it is her voice telling me to jump in feet first that decides it for me.

"I'll take option number two."

The next thing I know I am lying on a metal floor, every inch of my body in pain with lights shining down on me.

Author's Note

Hopefully the chapters will get longer the more I write.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note 

_Here comes Firefly. All Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except for Cahya. She's mine._

 _Also for whoever comes across this let me know what you think. Feedback is welcome, and again I apologize, this is my first story...ever._

General P.O.V.

The crew of the Firefly Serenity, were all gathered at the table eating some form of protein chatting and laughing. When they hear a loud noise and what sounded like groaning coming from the cargo bay.

Almost as one they get up to investigate. The Captain tries to tell the girl and her brother to stay put, but they insist on investigating with the rest of the crew.

As they reach the cargo bay they see a young girl somewhere between River and Kaylee's age laying on the grating. She is bleeding, quite a bit actually.

Simon's P.O.V 

Seeing a girl laying in the cargo bay was quite a shock to say the least. Seeing as how they'd been in the Black for several days.

But all thoughts of the curiously of the situation flew out of my mind, when I registered exactly how much blood she was loosing.

Snapping to I look at the closest person, Zoe, and ask her to help me get the girl to the infirmary.

I set to work immediately fixing cuts and lacerations of different sizes. As well as setting a few broken and fractured bones.

When I'm finished I look up to see Mal standing in the doorway. I can't tell if he's angry that I asked Zoe to bring her here and that I fixed her up or if he's confused as to how this girl 18 by my estimation got on board.

Mal's P.O.V 

How in the hell did she get on board. It's not possible. And with the injuries she has, she'd have bled to death before we found her if she was a stow away.

I'm a little peeved at the Doc for calling out an order to Zoe but I am more confused as to the girls origins.

I waited until the Doc cleaned up but that was all the patience that he was going to get out of me.

"How's she doing Doc?" Is my first question.

"She's lucky to be alive actually. Severe lacerations on the front of her body as well as several broken bones and a few fractures." Is the slightly shaken response he gave.

"Can you tell me how old she is?"

"18 near as I can tell." Was his quick response

" Get her stable then we're headed to the galley with the rest to have a chat. Make sure ta lock the door, just in case."

With that I hit the comm, tell everyone to gather in the galley and walk away.

It's going to be a very long night.


	6. Author's Note

So I officially have no internet at home and have started working two jobs, I will try and update when I can, but I want you to know that I am still writing, updates might just be slower.


	7. Chapter 6

General P.O.V

In the galley the crew gathered. Each just as puzzled as the other.

As they sit waiting for Simon to come up, they ponder as to how the girl came to be on Serenity.

When he finally arrived he looked just as puzzled as the rest, with the exception of River. She seemed oddly calm about the whole thing.

Just as Mal began to speak River cut in, deciding that before anyone can open their mouths she needed to put her two cents in.

"The wolf means Serenity no harm, she only wishes to travel, learn, and make friends." Her words hung in the air as she took her leave.

"Does your sister always have to be so gorram cryptic?" Was the first thing Mal could think of.

With a small smile Simon answered Mal by saying: "She wasn't being very cryptic Mal. She just said that the girl laying in the infirmary isn't a threat, and that she's a friend. But I'm not sure what she means by the wolf thing."

As Simon had gotten, mostly, used to River's new speech patterns he was able to understand what she meant.

 _Smiling River continued on her way to the infirmary. She loved confusing the Captain, and she is very proud of her ğeğe for understanding her words._

The crew of Serenity is faced with an important decision, but they cannot truely decide what to do until they meet their mysterious guest.


	8. Chapter 7

Cahya's P.O.V.

Pain, the only word that I can think of is pain.

I am distantly aware that I am laying on a cold table, but as my thoughts begin to work past the pain they focus on the waifish girl standing next to me.

Along with the girl came a rhapsody of sounds and smells. Instanly my mind is thrown into choas.

How is it that I can smell this girl, smell her worry and hear her heartbeat as if it where being played on a monitor.

It's too much...breathe Cahya, breathe. Calm the bloody hell down, panicking will just make it worse. Squeezing my eyes closed, I feel my heartbeat return to normal, letting out a deep breath and open my eyes. Only to be faced with a man, who looks startlingly like the waif, her brother judging by the smell of him.

 _Again with the smells, what is going on!_

Worry just like the girl is pouring off of him, along with confusion.

"I'm a Doctor, can you tell me your name?" Was what he said, unnecessarily loud in my opinion, but hey I'm smelling feelings soo.

"Cahya. Cahya Ty...Lupe." My throat burns from those few words. Whether it's because of thinking about Mum and Rose, or because of everything else I couldn't say.

Tyler hurts too much right now. So my middle name is going to be my last name until further notice...

The boy, because he isn't The Doctor, lifts a cup to my lips to soothe my throat. I start to try and lift my head but that small motion sends pain radiating through my entire body.

Bloody hell that hurt, why did that hurt so much...wait a Dalek crashed into me that's why.

Feeling a pinch on my neck my eyes swing to the boy, in time to see him pulling away an odd looking injector of sorts. He must have given me something.

But why would he...


	9. Chapter 8

Cahya's P.O.V.

When I woke the next time the sounds bombarded me from all sides. People talking, machinery working, hearts pumping.

With all of the sounds I feel as though I'm back in school working towards my A levels and panicking at every turn. Breathe damnit, get control of yourself Cahya.

As I pay more attention to the sounds I realize a few things, one being that I can hear only 9 heart beats (10 including my own), the second being I don't hear trains or lorries... where in the hell am I???

Jayne's P.O.V.

Stowaway on board is making me a might bit twitchy. Mal wont like it but I'm going to watch the little witch, want to see if I can figure out her game.

With that I head for the infirmary. What do you know the harpy is awake, sure she's got her eyes closed tight but she's certainly awake.

Best let the Doc know. "Simon, the stowaway's awake, might want ta come down."

At the sound of my voice the girl jerked on the table of the infirmary, and immediately let out a groan of pain. Might be she ain't lieing about the pain, but what's her game...

Simon's P.O.V.Jerking at hearing Jayne's voice over the comms. Simon immediately rushes for the infirmary, Mal hot on his heals.

I can feel Mal behind me, but I'm more focused on the fact that she shouldn't be awake already. The sedative that I gave her should have lasted for another hour if not longer.

"Simon we ain't finished talking yet." Was Mal indignant hollar as I rush for the infirmary.

"Well Mal we are eithed finished for now or well just have to continue this conversation in the infirmary."

Reaching the doors of the infirmary, I can visually confirm that yes she's awake.

She also seems to be panicking, "Cahya...Cahya, I need you to calm down and tell me whats wrong." I commanded her softly not wanting to frighten her more.

As her eyes fly open and meet mine, I see true panic, pain, and fear. " W..w...where..a..am..I?"

"You're aboard my ship Serenity." Mal had apperently decided that he needed to be alart of the conversation.

"Sh...ship?"

"As in a spaceship?"

" Yeah, a spaceship not many other kinds out there is there." Jayne had apparently decided to stay and as annoying as ever.

At Jaynes response Miss Lupe began to look

incredibly panicked.

She started muttering to herself, just loud enough for the Captain and I to hear.

"A spaceship, well that's not so weird is it Cahya after all you did meet the T.A.R.D.I.S. and then there was that ship that crashed into Big Ben. Walk in the park girl, just think about what Ro...no not her, what are you going to do."

Mal seemed to have had enough of that, "What are you going to do indeed girly. Seein' how you ain't supposed to be on my boat yet here you are. I'm thinkin' that you'll be explaining yourself."

"Explain myself, right...um how about you ask some questions and I'll answer as best as I can for you...all of you I suppose."

Turning slightly I see that everyone is gathered outside the doors curious about the girl who appeared out of nowhere.

Scrubbing a hand over his face Mal started simple, much to my suprise. "How about you start with your name and work your way as to how you got yourslef on my boat." Or not...

"Name right, I'm Cayha Lupe Ty... um Cayha Lupe."

"What was that about, you ain't giv'n us your full name, why is that."

"I'm not giving you my full name, because right now it hurts to much to use it."

"You from the Core? You sound all shiny like Simon and Inara?" Was Kaylee's interjection.

"The Core, what's the Core? I'm from London."

"Where in the Dìyù is London?" Came Jayne's intelligent response, though he did voice what most of us where thinking.

But why did the name London ring a bell. London...London...London, England...as in from Earth That Was.

"That's not possible." Was the only thing that I could manage to say.

"An' why is that Doc, want to share with the rest of us."

"I believe she means London, England...Europe...Earth That Was."

The crew just gaped first at me then at Cahya.

"You're nuttier than the moonbrain." Jayne managed between guffaws.

"The wolf is not crazy, neither is the girl. The wolf is just along was from home. She is confused, hurting, and grieving. But not crazy."

With that River walked away from the infirmary. With a shake of her head.

Turning back to Cahya, I see how much this conversation has taken its toll on her. Shooing everyone from the room I check her injuries and sedate her again...hopefully it'll work properly this time.


End file.
